


The Things Some Say (And What They Mean)

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableism, Ableism From a Parent, Abuse of Disabled Characters, Abuse of Disabled Children, Abusive Parents, Cerebral Palsy, Dean Has Powers, Disability, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Physical Disability, cystic fibrosis, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Two conversations about one thing. (Ableism)





	The Things Some Say (And What They Mean)

Dean runs to the phone and picks it up from its cradle with such force that the cord swings a little as he brings the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” a woman says, somewhat flat and uninterested. “Is your mother home?”

Dean’s hackles go up immediately, bad tingles all over. “Who is this?” he asks, not answering as to Mary’s whereabouts before he’s clear on the identity of the person speaking.

“This is Jeremy’s mother. Who is this?”

“I’ll get her,” Dean says, blood rushing and stomach nervous.

He goes to Mary and taps her on the shoulder so gently. She heard the phone, but she will let Dean do what he needs to do to feel safe--she always does.

Dean mouths silently, _Jer’s Mom_ and he and Mary exchange a look before she goes to the phone.

“Yes, hello?” Mary asks.

“Hello, Mary. This is Shiela Rhodes.”

“Hello, Mrs. Rhodes. Yes. Hello, Shiela. What can I do for you?”

“I want to tell you that I’ve seen all you have done for Jeremy and I think...if at any time he--with his special needs...proves to be too much…”

Mary can hear the sneer in this woman’s voice, just under the surface, not directed at Mary, unbeknownst the town badass, no. Not another parent, hunter or not. It’s directed at Jeremy. Again.

“If his special needs are ever taxing-- I was thinking that--”

“We’re happy to help Jeremy whenever he’s here. You don’t have to worry about anything, Mrs. Rhodes. Jeremy is fine. He’s never a hassle.”

The tension is thick on the phone and in the room.

“I see. Well, thank you.”

Mary is angry. Dean is angry. Sam would be angry too. Mary decides to twist the knife just slightly. “Would Jeremy like to come over on the long weekend?”

“I’m sure he would,” Shiela says, her own words sharp. “We’ll have to see how things are going with his health.”

“Of course.”

“Well, thank you for your time,” Shiela says icily.

“We’re looking forward to seeing Jeremy again.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

The conversation ends.

*~*~*

“Yes,” Marcus Klein, Doug’s father, says, his voice very soft as he asks Mary, “Can I speak to Dean please?”

Mary’s eyebrows raise slightly, but what she’s learned of Marcus helps her be less surprised than she might be. “Of course.”

Dean comes to the phone. “Hi,” he says, feeling cold all over. He hasn’t seen Doug in a while and--

“Dean, this is Doug’s dad. Doug is in the hospital right now. His mom is...pretty upset, but I want you to know...it’s not anyone’s fault, okay?”

Dean swallows hard and tears prick his eyes. “Okay. But Mr. Klein, I--”

“Dean. These things happen. And I wanted to be the one to tell you, in case you had any questions.”

“Um….no, sir, not really. I’ll tell Sam.”

Dean actually had a million questions, but no idea where to start.

“Doug just has to go and get intense PT on his chest for a little while. Dean, his numbers are good and getting better. And you’ve been doing a great job.”

“Thanks, Mr. Klein.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. I’ll let your Mom know when Doug can start coming over again, okay?”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean says, unsure if that makes him feel better yet. “Thanks. Mr. Klein?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you tell Mrs. Klein I hope she feels better soon too?” When Dean asks this, there’s fear in his voice.

There is an audible pause.

“Dean, she will be all right. Do you know--Mrs. Klein doesn’t have--isn’t ill.”

Dean shivers, and casts his thoughts out to the trees, who cradle him even when he’s indoors. Everyone knows Mr. Klein is lying. There’s something really, really wrong with Doug’s Mom, too.

Leave it to Dean to be trying to fix it.

“I know that, sir, yes, thank you. I...I just want...everything to be okay there.”

“I understand that, Dean. Thank you. We’ll be in touch.”

The conversation ends.


End file.
